Beyond the Fourth Wall
by WordNerb93
Summary: Isabella almost lost her life. Phineas realized his feelings for her. But how will it all come together. Plus, Doofenshmirtz takes a reality check. Sequel to A Midsummer Morn's Nightmare. Phinbella. K-plus for possible action later.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So, I know I have a lot of other stories I should be updating, not to mention I'm behind on my reviewing, but this story has been stuck in my head for at least a month. **

**Dead serious.**

**So, I finally typed out the first little bit of it. **

**And, if you haven't read my story, A Midsummer Morn's Nightmare, you need to do that. This is a sequel to the first ending (not the alternate ending!).**

**This will probably not have the priority over my other stories, but I hope to be able to update it sooner, rather than later.**

**Disclaimer: In some alternate universe, I do own Phineas and Ferb. Not in this one...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A week. That's how long ago it was that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro nearly died. That's how long ago a kiss had brought her back.<p>

A kiss from Phineas Flynn.

She still didn't know this, however. Phineas and his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher, had told no one else of what happened. Their sister, Candace, had a vague idea of what had gone on that day, but even she didn't know of the kiss.

A kiss that had begun quite the argument.

* * *

><p>"Ferb! I said I would tell her! Just give me some time."<p>

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard. They had been attempting to decide what to do that day when Ferb brought up telling Isabella about the kiss.

Phineas had immediately baulked at the idea.

Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it has been a week, I get it. But I just don't know how to tell her."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I'll figure it out! It's just hard for me. I'm only eleven! I never thought I'd have to deal with love until I was in high school, at least!"

"You're too young to do any of the things we did this summer. Has that stopped you?"

Phineas blinked. "No…" he said slowly.

"Then why is it here? You've even proved that you love her back, so why can't you just tell her?"

Phineas sighed and slouched a little. "I don't know. I just don't know…"

* * *

><p>Perry walked up to the guitar. He glanced around, placed his fedora on his head, and grabbed the guitar. He played the correct sequence of chords, and jumped into the tube that appeared under the amp.<p>

Once seated in front of the monitor, Major Monogram appeared. "Good morning, Agent P. Sorry about repeating the guitar entrance, but we're running low on ideas."

"Sir?" Carl called out, "didn't you say this was an emergency?"

"Right! Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has gone and created an –Inator that can open portals to alternate realities!"

Perry gasped. That meant-

"This means that he may return to the Second Dimension and regain his memories of your cover identity. You must stop him, Agent P!"

Perry nodded and rushed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Phineas? Whatcha doin'?"<p>

Phineas looked to see Isabella walking through the gate. He blushed slightly, turned to Ferb and whispered, "Don't you dare."

After Ferb nodded slightly, Phineas turned back to Isabella. "Hey Isabella. We're trying to figure out what to do today."

"Oh, okay." Isabella came and sat down next to Phineas. As he attempted not to blush, he noticed Isabella seemed… off.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

"Kinda. I had a dream that was a lot like the one from last week."

Phineas frowned. "That's awful! I wish there was some way to turn it into a happy ending."

Ferb shook his head. "To do that, we would need to make her dream that again and enter her dream world while she slept."

Phineas started thinking. "Dream world…" He snapped his fingers. "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna make a device that can take us to different worlds!"

Ferb grinned, but Isabella looked confused. "Couldn't you just make another spaceship for that?"

"Not for these worlds. These worlds would be dreams, alternate realities, and stuff like that! After all, there are infinite possible universes, including one like your nightmare, but with a happy ending!"

Isabella's confusion molded into surprise. "You'd do that for me?"

Phineas couldn't keep the blush from his face this time. "Of course. After all, I-" He stopped for a moment, then rephrased that last bit. "You're my best friend."

Isabella smiled and embraced him, much to the surprise of both boys. "Thanks Phineas."

After an awkward moment of being unable to move, Phineas returned her embrace. "You're welcome."

Ferb smirked at the couple. Then, a thought struck him. He glanced around before asking, "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Perry kicked down the door. Instantly, a large slinky dropped over him, trapping him.<p>

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how surprising to see you here. And by surprising I mean… well, not very surprising, I guess."

Perry looked to see Doofenshmirtz beside a large covered object.

"Well, I'm kinda in a hurry today, so I think I'll skip the back story. Behold! The Alternate-Reality-Inator!"

He paused, as a cover lifted off of a device almost exactly like the Alternate-Dimension-ator, only differing in the fact that there were three of the large scoop-like parts instead of one.

He waited a moment before face palming. "I guess I need to give you a back story for this to make sense. You remember the time I mentioned our life wasn't like a TV show? Well, I've been thinking about that, and I realized that it is like a TV show! If that's the truth, then there must be some other universe where they write the scripts for our lives. So, with my Alternate-Reality-Inator, I will travel to that universe, change the script, and finally take over the Tri-State Area!"

He cackled with evil glee as Perry stared in horror.

Somehow, what Doof said actually made sense. If he managed to change how things were to go, there would be no stopping him.

Doof trailed off and glanced at his watch. "You know, I can still barely read this thing, but I think I'm running behind. So, I'll just push this button," which he did, opening a green portal, "and be on my way." With that, the evil scientist vanished into an alternate reality, with the portal closing behind him.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was fast."<p>

Phineas smiled at Isabella. Of course he had made it fast. He wanted her to get better sooner, rather than later. "Well, we do that occasionally."

He turned to Ferb. "You have the inter-universal coordinates ready?"

Ferb clicked a button on the machine, turned around, and gave Phineas a thumb's up.

"Alright, I guess we're-"

"Phineas and Ferb! What are you two doing out here?"

The three turned to see Candace storming out of the house.

"Hey Candace! We're going to an alternate universe to try to help Isabella get over that nightmare she had last week."

Candace immediately lost the annoyed look. "So, you're basically doing an extension of last week?"

Phineas thought for a moment. "I guess you could put it that way."

Candace grinned. "Well, since I did say I wouldn't bust you for that, I can at least come along this time."

At that precise moment, a bird flying by ran into the top of the machine. The bird was (mostly) unharmed, but the impact caused the inter-universal coordinates to scramble. The entire event went unnoticed.

"Alright then. If that's everything…"

Ferb nodded and activated the machine. A green flash, and a portal appeared.

"Let's go!"

The four stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it!<strong>

**Can anyone guess where this is going? I'm pretty sure the title gives it away, but I'd still like to see people guess.**

**Especially since that means more reviews...**

**Anyway, WordNerb93 is out. PEACE!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is the first official chapter! And, for the first time ever, I will be responding to reviews in the story! So, I will answer questions and whatnot.**

**PnFfan101: You are correct! First review, first guess, and first correct! Now, I don't know how this will go in terms of romance for Ferb, but I will keep it in mind. I might actually give Ferb the choice to look at Ferbnessa and Ferbetchen!**

**Michi41: Well, this isn't so much about other dimensions as alternate universes. I actually have a story about the other dimension...**

**I m B u s y P l a n n i n g G l o b a l D o m i n a t i o n: Sorry, that's not going to be the case... But Doof is going to be the main villain in the story! And I'm sorry I had to space out your name like this, but it disappeared when I wrote it out all together... Weird, huh?  
><strong>

**LuticolousMantis: Yes, yes they are.**

**Gyaradosmaster: Really? I didn't know that. Yeah, I don't think I'll be going back to that alternate ending at all (except in this story... won't say how!). Crazed Phinbella fans... I might just put that in here! And yes, it kinda is fun to see Phineas panic. Rest assured, he will be doing more of that. And this feels a little redundant, since we are conversing so often anyways...**

**YamiYugi4ever: Well, right idea, wrong people. I am sorry to say that they will not be meeting Dan and Swampy, or any of their voice actors. They will see them, however, they just won't in person...**

**MuchuFox: Yep, real world it is. And thanks!**

**Okay, so here's the story. And, final note, the stats I pull on the story (you'll know what I mean when you read it) were the actual stats when I started writing this chapter. Thanks to all who were a part of them!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Perry strained against the giant slinky. Perry had seen an example of how Doof would rule if he took over the Tri-State area. That example had nearly killed them all. Doof couldn't be allowed to win.<p>

Eventually, the slinky began to warp, until Perry was able to slide out. He rushed over to the Alternate-Reality-Inator and activated it.

The green portal opened again, and Perry ran through.

* * *

><p>The four stepped into a large, barren yard.<p>

"Ferb, are you sure you got the right coordinates?" Phineas asked.

Ferb checked the handheld remote they had designed with the original machine. "It appears that something changed them."

"Well, I guess we'd better go then."

They turned to step back through the portal when Phineas heard it.

Music. Very familiar music.

"Guys, you hear that?" he asked.

"Phineas, it's just some music, it doesn't matter," Candace replied.

"Wait a second, does it sound familiar to anyone else?" Isabella asked.

They stopped and listened closely. Words started to come with the music.

_It's been a long, long day_

_And there were moments where I doubted_

Wide-eyed, they looked at each other. That voice belonged to Phineas.

_That we'd ever reach the point_

_Where we could laugh and sing about it_

"Wait a minute! That's _Summer Belongs to You_! But how? We never had that recorded!" Phineas felt curiosity get the better of him. "We should see how this person has it."

Ferb and Isabella nodded, and Candace groaned. "Fine, just hurry it up, will you?"

* * *

><p>I was humming along to <em>Summer Belongs to You<em> while checking my FanFiction stories. After all, my Beyond the Fourth Wall had been posted only yesterday, and I needed to see how people liked it.

After logging in, I clicked on Legacy Story Stats. Among all the others, I looked at Beyond the Fourth Wall. It had over 100 hits already! It also had 4 Story Alerts, 2 Favorite Stories, and 7 Reviews!

Now, that may not seem like much to some people, but I didn't care. People liked it!

So, I switched over to Microsoft Word to start typing the next chapter.

That's when I heard a knock on the door. The door to the backyard.

_How did they get past the gate? Unless someone forgot to lock it again._

With a sigh, I stood up and walked over. Mom had forgotten to pull back the curtains this morning, so I pulled them open.

Standing there was a boy with red hair and a triangular head.

I closed my eyes, shook my head and looked again. He was still there. In fact, he waved at me.

I pinched myself, hard, since that's the only thing I've heard to do to figure out if you're dreaming.

Apparently I wasn't, because that HURT, and he's still there. Only, he had been joined by a green-haired kid, a girl in a pink dress, and a teenager with a really long neck.

Unlocking the glass door, I slid it open.

"Hi! We're sorry to bother you, but we were wondering where you got that music from?"

Music? I suddenly noticed that _Summer Belongs to You_ was wrapping up in the background. Right, that music.

But, I needed to get something straight before I answered that.

"Y-y-you're Phineas Flynn?" I didn't mean to stutter, but that was pretty unbelievable.

Apparently, I was right. "How'd you know my name?" he asked, wide-eyed.

I took a step to the side. "Maybe you should come in. You'll probably want to sit down for it."

"Oh no, we're not entering the house of some random stranger, just because he knows your name!" Candace countered.

"Candace, he also had a recording of_ Summer Belongs to You_ and we aren't even in our own universe anymore!" Phineas replied.

"The probability of such an occurrence merely being chance is quite remote," added Ferb. "I, for one, would like an explanation."

"Fine," Candace growled.

As I let them in, I heard another song start up.

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah_

I was pretty sure these guys didn't know Perry was a secret agent yet, so I ran over and stopped the music before it could continue.

They looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged and lead them into the living room.

They all sat on the couch, except Candace, who sat on the chair off to the side.

"Alright, so how do you know my name?" Phineas asked.

I tried to grin, but it came out more as a grimace. "First, I know all your names. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"Creepy," Isabella said.

"Not really because, in my world, you guys are a popular TV show."

For a second, there was stunned silence.

Then Phineas laughed. "You mean here, we're TV stars?"

"No. Here, you guys are fictional characters on a cartoon show."

Phineas stopped laughing, Ferb gave me a look that probably meant something along the lines of _You really expect us to believe that?_ and Candace narrowed her eyes. Isabella seemed to be the only one who didn't react too negatively.

"Look, you want proof? 'Cause I have plenty."

Ferb nodded, and no one else objected, so I turned on the Xbox 360, went to the Netflicks screen, and pulled up Phineas and Ferb. I even played their theme song.

Needless to say, they were shocked.

"So, we're not real here?" Phineas asked quietly.

"'Fraid not, Phineas," I said.

Ferb put a hand on Phin's shoulder. "Well, we should go. After all, we still have to help Isabella."

"Help her with what?" I asked.

"She's been having a nightmare since last week, and we're trying to help her feel better," Phineas muttered.

Something clicked in my head. Mainly due to the words' nightmare' and 'last week.'

"Wait a second. What happened last week?"

The boys turned to look at Isabella. She looked puzzled for a second, then she flinched. "I guess I'll tell you. I nearly died thanks to this awful nightmare I had."

I felt my knees quiver, so I sat down quickly. "Oh boy…" I muttered.

"What's your problem?" Candace asked, not to gently.

"I wrote that story…"

"What?" That shout from all four of them made me jump (figuratively speaking, since I was still sitting on the floor).

"You guys aren't the gang from the show. You guys are the gang from my fanfiction story."

That's when another thing clicked. "If you're here, then so is-" I cut myself off, but I knew things were going to get crazy soon.

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz was a little lost. Luckily, the portal deposited him just outside a public library.<p>

He figured that there would be books about his epic battles with Perry here.

Entering the building, he was surprised to see computers lined up nearby, with others scattered about the library, from what he could see.

_This is much better than the one back in Gimmelshtump!_

He quickly accessed a nearby computer and looked up _Heinz Doofenshmirtz_. Immediately, he had hundreds of hits.

"Wow, who knew I'd be so popular here?" he muttered.

Hoping to narrow down the search, he typed up his last major –Inator; the Nightmare-Inator.

The number of hits narrowed down to a more manageable level. But most were from some site called FanFiction. He couldn't check them all, not if he wanted this to be over in a reasonable amount of time.

_I'll choose one at random and see what happens_.

So, closing his eyes, he moved the mouse and clicked.

When he opened his eyes, he scanned the story that he had opened.

"This is it!" he whispered. He looked at who had written it.

Of course, it had to be a screen name. And not even a good one. It didn't even have the word evil in it!

Muttering something about stupid screen names, Heinz pulled out a USB drive he carried and plugged it in. He then activated the program that would find this… WordNerb93's real name, address, etc.

It wasn't too long before the name popped up, followed by the address.

"I've got you now! You won't be able to hide from me!"

* * *

><p>"Hello? Are you okay?"<p>

I shook my head as I remembered I wasn't alone. The four of them were staring at me.

"Right. Sorry. I just realized that, if you're here to try to cure Isabella's nightmare issue, someone else from your universe is here, too. And he isn't the nicest guy."

Phineas tilted his head slightly. "Do we know him?"

I actually had to think on that one. Sure, they've seen him a few times, and even met him during that Second Dimension fiasco, but does that count?

After a few seconds, I shake my head. "Not really."

"Well, if it's alright with you, can we just hang out here for a while? While you were spacing out, Ferb checked the battery on the remote and it needs to be charged."

"Sure. The rest of my family is out of town for the weekend, so there shouldn't be any problem."

Phineas grinned. "Thanks! Can we watch some of those episodes of our show?"

"NO!" I shout, panicking. Seeing them freak out slightly makes me flinch, but they couldn't watch the show! Or see almost anything that had to do with it!

"Why not? It is our show," Ferb reasoned.

"Well, there are some… secrets that you aren't supposed to know. If you watch the show, you'll know them and get yourselves in trouble."

Phineas, Ferb and Candace look at each other, slightly confused. Isabella, on the other hand, fidgets. I guess she thinks one of those secrets is her crush. I remember that she doesn't realize Phineas already knows.

I sigh. "Look, if I had permission to tell you, I would. But I don't. So, please avoid anything about yourselves while here. If you want, I can put on a movie."

The Flynn-Fletchers nod, while Isabella seems to be going over something in her mind. So I pull out a movie.

I smile at the irony of the situation as I slide Pirates of the Caribbean into the Blue-ray player. After all, I had a Phinbella story using that movie.

"So, you'd just let four people hang out in your house?" Candace asks.

"Well, since I know you guys, I figure it's almost like having friends over."

Candace shrugs. "Well, if we're 'friends,' can you at least tell us your name?"

"Sure. My name's Douglas."

* * *

><p>Heinz printed out the information. Of course, he grumbled over the fact he had to pay for each page, but it was worth it.<p>

Stepping out of the library, he glanced at the name and address once more.

"Just wait for it. I'll get you to change my losing streak to a winning one!"

"Look out, Douglas, 'cause I'm comin' at ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so they have met... ME! I am NOT going to use all my personal stuff here, but I will be using some of my life's info in order for it to be realistic... HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, like this would ever happen to me...<strong>

**So, for those who are wondering, I will not confirm if this is my name or not. (And for any readers out there that may know if it is or isn't, DON'T TELL! I want the others to have a little mystery...)**

**So, how is it? And what do you think about that bit with Doof? (Yes, he got the wrong creators... I had to find some way for him to come after me and not Dan and Swampy...)**

**So, please review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I can't believe myself! I finished this chapter days ago and thought I had posted it! I only noticed it when I was looking through my stories that I hadn't! I AM SO SORRY!**

**So, this chapter contains a little resolution. After all, I don't want to spend the whole story trying to keep the gang from seeing their own show!**

**Anyways, on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I place the popcorn bag in the microwave and push the popcorn setting. After all, what is a movie without popcorn?<p>

I turn around and jump about a foot. Isabella was right behind me.

"Douglas? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I nod. "If it's about a certain red-haired inventor, I suggest we head upstairs. We wouldn't want him to walk in on our conversation."

She nods and we head upstairs. I'm just glad that the other three are so into the movie that they don't notice us.

We enter my room, and I sit on my bed. She sits on my brother's bed, which is across the room from mine.

"So, you're probably wondering about Phineas," I say. It was not a question.

She nods. "Is one of those secrets you mentioned my crush on him?"

I can't help but laugh a little. "That's one of them. And it gets pretty obvious."

She looks nervous. "How obvious?"

"Let's just say that we get to see Phineasland a couple times."

She blushes heavily and buries her face into her hands.

I cross the room and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry. In this world, there are a lot of people who support the two of you becoming a couple."

She looks up. "Really?"

I smile. "Really, really. I should know, I'm one of them."

"Although," I continue, "there are some girls out here that probably would do anything to be in your place…"

She laughs softly. "Well, I don't blame them. After all, Phineas is cute, smart, charming, adorable…"

She starts going on and on while getting quieter and quieter. As she finally hits the inaudible range, her eyes glaze over and she sighs dreamily.

After a moment, I laugh. I am actually witnessing Isabella falling into Phineasland. The sheer insanity of it all cracks me up.

But I figure I should snap her out of it. So I shake her shoulder gently. "Isabella?"

She shakes her head. "Huh?"

I grin. "You were in Phineasland."

"Sorry."

"No problem. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

She fidgets. "Is- is there proof in the show that he likes me back?"

I frown. "Well, there isn't any concrete proof. But a lot of the things he does for you, he doesn't do for anyone else. A lot of people, myself included, believe that means he does like you."

She frowned. "I was kinda hoping there was something more certain."

"Don't we all."

* * *

><p>Perry jumped and rolled as he hit the other side of the portal. He looked around for any signs of Doofenshmirtz.<p>

Nothing. He was in a large, dirt backyard. There was no one in sight, although he could see a TV on in the house in front of him.

A young man appeared in his sight. He stopped and appeared to be talking to someone. Another person walked past him. She was young, in a pink dress, with a pink bow, long black hair, and-

Perry did a double take. That was Isabella. And, if he wasn't mistaken, it was Isabella from his universe.

Putting on his mindless pet mode, he walked to the backdoor. He needed to see if he was right.

* * *

><p>"So, you enjoying the movie so far?"<p>

The three siblings nod as Isabella walks past and sits on the couch (next to Phineas, of course).

"I still would like to see our show," Phineas says.

"Look, if I could, I would. But there are secrets, as I said. Now, if those people who keep the secrets allowed, I would tell you. But I would need their permission."

Something starts to scratch on the back door.

I feel like throwing my hands up. What else could be there?

As I turn toward the door, one thought enters my head. Perhaps-

Yep.

It's Perry.

* * *

><p>Heinz glared at the directions once more. What had appeared easy to follow had actually been harder to follow than he had thought.<p>

After all, he wasn't supposed to end up at a hospital. But here he was.

Looking at the directions again, he wondered if this universe had something against him personally.

A mother was walking a small child toward the hospital. The child saw Heinz and, with a gasp, broke free of her mother's hand. She ran right in front of him and asked, "Are you Doofenshmirtz?"

Heniz raised an eyebrow. At least people here could get his name right. "Yes, yes I am."

"What are you doing here? And where's Perry?"

He smiled. He was more popular than he thought. "Well, I'm here to find someone who can get my next scheme to work. And Perry the Platypus is trapped back at Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc."

The child giggles. "I bet he's gonna stop you again."

Heinz frowned. It appeared Perry was at least as popular as he was. "Maybe, maybe not. I've beaten him before, you know."

The girl's mother finally reaches her daughter and grabs her arm. "Dear, you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers. What is wrong with you?"

"But mom!" the girl exclaims, "he's not a stranger! He's Dr. Doofenshmirtz! AND I WANT TO SEE HIM FIGHT PERRY!"

Heinz laughed as the woman practically dragged her daughter away. Maybe he could come back someday and use his fame to take over.

But, first things first. He looked at the directions again, and noticed the street ahead was named on the directions.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are Perry." I grin as I reach down and pick the platypus up.<p>

"Did you say Perry?" Phineas called.

"Yep, looks like he followed you somehow!"

I take him into the living room. When he catches sight of the boys, he tenses up.

"Hi, Perry!" Phineas said.

Perry chattered, but he didn't move.

"I think he likes you," Phineas said.

_I'm not too sure about that yet,_ I thought.

Then an idea struck. But it would need to be out of earshot of these four.

"Hey, I'm going to introduce Perry to our cats."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. I'm pretty sure he's asking how come I didn't mention them or something like that.

"What? My family has cats, big deal. They just don't like strangers and are usually sleeping at this time of day, anyway. I just don't want Perry getting in a fight with any of them."

The boys nod and I head upstairs. After reaching the top, I head for my parents' room. "Well," I whisper, "this is just an excuse. I need to talk to you about OWCA."

Perry started. He started to struggle, but still acted like a mindless pet.

Entering my parents room, I shut the door and place the platypus beside the three sleeping felines. They raise their heads, then ignore him and go back to sleep.

"Well, that part was easy. Perry, I know all about you being an agent. I also know about what happens if your identity is blown."

Perry stood on his hind legs and folded his arms. I can't help but grin at the sight.

"You're here because Doofenshmirtz is too, right?"

He nodded.

"I knew it! I started writing this story out, and now I'm living it! Oh man! This is insane!"

Perry stared at me, looking slightly disturbed.

"Sorry. Just, meeting fictional characters isn't really expected, you know?"

He nods slowly, but his look doesn't change.

"Alright, enough about me. The boys want to watch their show. Which includes your fights with Doofenshmirtz."

Perry's bill drops and his eyes go wide.

"I know, it would ruin your cover. But there is no OWCA here. Maybe, just maybe, we could explain it to them. That way, they know about you being Agent P and you can stay with them."

Perry looked at me with a look that says, _You're serious?_

"As serious as Ferb is quiet."

Perry chuckled at my response, but he nods.

"Great! But, before we do that, I want to get permission from the boys and Isabella to tell about their 'secrets.'" I use air quotes with 'secrets' since they aren't really, well, secret.

Perry nods and returns to his mindless pet disguise.

I walk to the door and simply open it up.

* * *

><p>The two of us head downstairs, finding the four of them laughing at the movie.<p>

"Ferb, can I talk to you for a second?"

The laughter dies down and Ferb nods.

We don't head upstairs this time, just over by the computer.

"Ferb, I'm trying to get permission for people to share their secrets so you guys can watch your show. And, while yours isn't really been attempted to be kept, I still feel like I need to ask: are you okay with everyone knowing about your crush on Vanessa?"

Ferb's eyes widen ever so slightly. "It shows that?"

"Yep. Not too often, but it is kinda obvious when it does."

Ferb puts his hand to his- does he have a chin? If he does, that's where he puts his hand.

Finally, he nods.

"Good. Just a few more to go. Can you have Isabella come in here? Just tell her it's about what we discussed earlier."

* * *

><p>Heinz sat down on a bus stop. Taking off one shoe, he rubbed his foot. "Man, how far is it? Danville never felt this large!"<p>

He then wiped his forehead. "Not to mention the heat! I mean, it feels like it's seventy degrees out here!"

He noticed a nearby electronic sign for a community college that was flashing information. The temperature popped up as he looked.

The sign said it was February. And it was seventy-five degrees.

"You're kidding me!"

A man jogging by stopped. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"My problem is how hot it is here! In winter! How are you people able to stand it?"

He shrugged. "It's California. This isn't so unusual at this time of year, at least around here."

The man jogged off.

Heinz groaned and put his shoe back on. "Come on, Heinz, it's not so bad. You've dealt with this temperature back at Danville. There is no reason you can deal with it here. Just because it's February doesn't mean you can't deal with it."

He stood up and started back down the street. His feet ached, he was feeling very warm, and he didn't think he was even halfway to his destination.

"Why couldn't this guy live near that library? Would it have been too much to ask? All I want is to force his to write the script for my next plan to take over the Tri-State Area to work. It's not like it would affect him at all. Isn't that right, Per-"

He stopped talking. But only for a moment. "Right. Perry is back home. Man, it feels weird not to have my nemesis around."

He shrugged. "Oh well. I'll get plenty of time to talk to him after I get back."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, at this time in California, the temperature is hitting mid to high seventies. And has been for almost a month. That's my personal reason for believing Danville is not in California.<strong>

**But I digress.**

**I can actually picture Heinz walking down every street he's taking. Is that insane or creepy at all?**

**But I have no idea how many Phineas and Ferb fans there are in the city. For the sake of this story, there will be plenty more. Including some crazed Phinbella fans...**

**So, please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Glad to be able to update this again!**

**And I can't believe I forgot to answer reviews last time! I am so sorry, but I was in a hurry! So, I'll answer both chapters here:**

****I m B u s y P l a n n i n g G l o b a l D o m i n a t i o n**: Hey, don't feel down. I've given obvious hints in other stories and people haven't' gotten them. And the fact that you caught it yourself makes you better! (P.S. Your name still disappears when I don't space it out like this. Do you know if anyone else has that problem?)  
><strong>

**Michi41: Doof does have to be in here, yes. And, they will get to watch their show. You know, eventually. You'll see what happens with Doof and Perry partially in this chapter. And thanks! I feel better when someone understands!  
><strong>

**MuchuFox: Well, it's about to get more exciting. And there aren't going to be just crazed _Phinbella_ fans. There's going to be a lot more!  
><strong>

**Gyaradosmaster: Well, they went _beyond_ the fourth wall. And yes, it is kinda confusing, I guess. I'm sorry that you can't be here, either! Although, your review has given me an idea... Check my answer for **Leopardlover1002** to see what it is. And I hope Doof doesn't torture me, too!  
><strong>

**Pronglset: Hey, I thought I was dreaming. But, really, who wouldn't want to meet the characters from their favorite show?  
><strong>

**YamiYugi4ever: Yes, that really does twist it around! Heck, that also means there are a few episodes that they won't have done either! Really hard to keep straight in my head... Yes, they will learn of Perry's secret. And the reason I didn't tell Isabella was because Phineas had been keeping it a secret. I couldn't just blab it out!  
><strong>

**PnFfan101: Well, Phineas already has feelings for Isabella, he just doesn't know how to tell her yet. As for Ferb, he will. But, I'm still not sure if he's going to stick with Vanessa (especially if he ends up reading some Ferbnessa stories) or move on. I'm working on that...  
><strong>

**Kyia-Denae: Thank you! I love the fact that so many people like this story! And don't worry, 'Douglas' will figure it out!  
><strong>

**Tink555: Thanks for going back thorugh. This story wouldn't quite have made sense without it. And yeah, that alternate ending nearly had me crying as I wrote it...  
><strong>

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Well, yes and no. It all goes into this 'Infinite Universes' theory. Basically, some version of me is actually doing this, as every possible universe exists!  
><strong>

**anom: Thanks! Although, there is a twist ahead that may make you wait a little longer...  
><strong>

**Coolme: Well, I suppose this answers your question.  
><strong>

**Leopardlover1002: Okay! In fact, I might make a chapter where everyone who asks can meet these guys!  
><strong>

**Blueberry Minizzle: Thank you! I'm still not sure how I got the idea, but I'm glad it's working out so well! And I love your stories, so of course I'd review them!  
><strong>

**doofenshmirtzevilincemployee: Yes to all of the above, plus one other fact. It isn't on the East Coast, as shown through Doof's tinfoil schemes. It is impossible for this universe, but not for some other universe. And no, I don't mind at all!**

**Phew! That was a lot. Hopefully I won't forget next chapter!**

**There's a twist coming up guys. Actually, I'm not sure it is a twist, since the idea has already been shown, but...**

**You know what? Why don't you just read and see what I'm talking about?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Isabella walks in, glancing behind her. "Shouldn't we be talking upstairs, just in case?"<p>

"Nah, I won't mention it just to be sure. I actually just want to ask if it would be alright if you guys watched the show."

Her eyes noticeably widen. "But you said-"

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking you. It would take the most obvious methods to get him to notice you, right?"

"Don't remind me..."

"Sorry. But this would be counted under that, right?"

She nods slowly. "Yeah."

"So, it would make sense to show him. Also, while you guys are here, I can make sure that no one interrupts you."

She blinks. "You'd do that?"

I can't help but grin. "Of course. Seeing you two together would be a dream come true for me."

She looks at me dubiously. "For you?"

I chuckle nervously. "Well, you two are half the reason I watch the show. Not to mention the fact that I am what people around here call a Phinbella fan."

"Phinbella? As in, Phineas and me?"

I can't help but grin. "You should see how big a following the two of you have. Heck, the majority of my stories are devoted to the two of you getting together!"

I head over to my computer and bring up FanFiction, open up my profile page, and bring up my story, 'Curiosity.'

"Here's just one example. It's mine, true, but it might get my point across. Just don't leave this story. There are still some things that I'd need to explain before you do."

Isabella sits down in front of my computer and starts to read.

I grab myself a glass of water while I wait.

About five minutes later, Isabella sighed dreamily.

"Finished?" I ask.

"Yeah," she sighed. She turned around to look at me. "You think he has a crush on me?"

Crap! I know for a fact Phineas does like her back, because they came from my story, but I can't tell her that, not until I talk to Phineas!

"Again, there isn't any proof in the show. But I like to think so."

Isabella looks back to the screen, then back to me and says, "Alright, I'm ready for him to know. I don't mind him watching the show."

"Okay, now jus-"

"On one condition," she interrupted.

I frown. "And what is that?"

"You tell me when it is going to show Phineasland."

My frown flips over into a smile. "Deal."

She smiles at me and heads back toward the living room.

"Hey, Isabella? Can you have Phineas come in?"

She looks back at me, slightly confused. "Phineas has a secret?"

I nod. "Don't worry about it, though. It'll be fine."

She appears a little troubled, but she shrugs and heads back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Heinz took a right, following the directions. He knew they were street directions, but he figured that it was better to follow those than to try walking directly there and missing the location entirely.<p>

"There he is!"

Heinz ignored the scream of a bunch of girls, figuring some local hotshot had been spotted. But then something interesting caused him to turn: "It's Doof!"

He looked and saw a number of people running directly toward him.

"AHHHH!" Heinz turned around and took off, as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Come back, Doof!" "Can you give me an autograph?" "Will you marry me?"

He kept running, turning his head this way and that to find someplace to hide.

Passing a bank, he noticed someone's car with the driver side door open. The keys were in the ignition.

He rushed over, jumped inside, slammed the door shut, and hit the gas.

Luckily, the car was in reverse, or else Heinz would have run over his fans.

After backing away enough, Heinz switched the car into drive and took off, leaving his fans behind.

"That was close," he muttered. He looked at the directions and, after turning out of the parking lot, took a U-turn and headed down the road.

* * *

><p>Phineas walks in rather tentatively. "What's up? I don't have any secrets you need to tell about," he says quickly.<p>

I actually snort at him. "Really? I know about the fiasco with that nightmare. I actually wrote that story, remember?"

He blushes. "So, you know what happened?"

I nod. "Of course. But the only other person besides us is Ferb. And all the people who read my story, but that's irrelevant at the moment. But you know who else needs to see it, right?"

He blushes even harder. "Isabella?"

I nod slowly. "You know she loves you, even if she doesn't know that you know. And you know you love her. So you should just tell her!"

"But what if I screw up? I don't want her to hate me!"

"Phineas, you know there have been plenty of opportunities between the two of you for romantic possibilities that you never went through. In fact, the one that probably should have made her hate you was Paris."

He flinches. "Don't I know it."

"But she still loves you, even after Paris! As long as you're trying, I don't think it can get much worse than that." I mentally cross my fingers, hoping he'll actually decide to tell Isabella.

Either I'm insanely lucky, I'm still somehow influencing their reactions, or I know them better than I thought, because Phineas nods and says, "I guess you have a point. I think- I think I'll tell her."

I smile, and almost shout out loud. Restraining myself, I simply pat Phineas on the shoulder. "This will mean the world to her. And I know you won't regret it."

* * *

><p>Heinz was waiting at a stoplight.<p>

He was very annoyed. He was turning right, but thanks to construction, he had to wait behind a long line of cars until the light turned green, allowing him to move up to turn.

And he had been sitting at the light for three minutes, at least.

"What is with this crazy world!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>I walk into the living room and immediately notice someone is missing. "Where's Perry?"<p>

Candace points up the stairs. "The meat brick went up there."

Rolling my eyes, I run up the stairs. As I do, I notice one of the cats staring into my room, back arched.

I look to see Perry, who shrugs when he sees me.

"Come on, you stupid cat," I mutter, picking her up and putting her into my parents room. After making sure the other two are in there, I shut the door.

Walking back to my room, I see Perry sitting on my bed, looking very nervous.

"You okay?" I ask, sitting beside him.

He starts to nod, but jumps as my iPhone suddenly buzzes on my nightstand. I grab it and see that my mom sent me a message asking me to go pick up some chips for the activity the rest of my family is at. Rolling my eyes, I pocket my phone and grab my wallet.

"You're nervous about telling the boys, aren't you?" I ask Perry.

He sighs, and I know I'm right.

"Perry, you remember how they reacted when they found out you'd be sent away?"

He nods again, raising a brow.

"Well, since someone can actually tell them this right away, I don't think they'll be mad at you this time."

He smiles at me and jumps off the bed, switching to his mindless pet mode as he did so.

* * *

><p>Heinz finally managed to get to the turn and was almost at his destination. It didn't look like the sort of neighborhood the creator of a famous character would live in, but he knew his information was right.<p>

He slowed down as he started passing the houses. Passing a drainage ditch, he looked at the house numbers. He realized he had just passed the house.

So he pulled over and got out. He could walk the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys," I say, walking into the living room, "Everyone has given permission to let their secrets spill. I think we can just announce the first one."<p>

Perry looks at me, and I nod. So he stands up and put his fedora on.

The four of them look at Perry like he had grown a second head or something. Finally, Phineas manages to stammer, "P-P-Perry?"

I open my mouth to start explaining, but as I do, the front door noisily vaporizes.

All six of us turn to see a man in a lab coat, holding what looks like some sort of laser.

"Knock knock," Doofenshmirtz cackles.

Perry immediately jumps up and punches Doof in the face.

"Perry the Platypus? How'd you get here?" he cries, backing up slightly.

Perry turns toward me and chatters. I take it that he wants me to get the others out of here.

"Guys! We've gotta go!" I shout, dashing into the kitchen to grab my car keys.

They follow me, wide eyed. "What's going on?" Isabella practically shrieks.

"I'll tell you when we're out of here!" I shout, flinging open the door to the garage. I push a button by the door, and the garage opens. I notice which car my parents left me and groan.

They took the automatic. I got stuck with the fifteen year old stick shift.

"What is that dinosaur?" Candace asks.

"Right now, the only way we have to get away," I snap.

Ferb holds up their remote.

I blink. "I guess you can leave that way."

No sooner had I said that than a beam from the living room comes shooting into the kitchen, bouncing off a glass, and hits the remote, vaporizing it.

Ferb looks at his hand, blinks, then shudders. "That was close," he mutters.

Sighing, I run over to the car and open the door. I turn around and see them all standing there. "You guys coming?" I ask.

They all dash over and climb in. Candace has to race around to hop into the passenger seat.

I turn the car on, throw it into reverse, and back out into the driveway. I roll down my window and shout, "Perry!"

He comes racing around the corner and dives through the window, landing on Candace.

I back the rest of the way out, shift into first, and take off down the road. I see a beam shoot out in front of the car, but apparently nothing hits us, as the car keeps working just fine.

"What is going on?" Candace screams as I take a turn rather hard.

"Right now, that man, Doofenshmirtz, is after something. I have no idea what, but it's too dangerous to be there."

"How do you know him? And how does he know Perry?" Phineas asks.

"Put simply, Doofenshmirtz is from your universe, he's an evil scientist, and Perry's job is to make sure he doesn't take over the Tri-State Area."

* * *

><p><strong>And, I have to leave it on a cliffhanger. Otherwise... You know, I think it's because it helps me get motivated into writing the next chapter.<br>**

**You know, I just realized that I might have advertised any story I wanted to here. I guess I still can, but still...**

**Leave it to Doofenshmirtz to mess up my perfect idea to get all those secrets out there... Now I'm going to have to explain everything on the run, unless we lose him...**

**So, who would have been in that throng of Doof fans if they could? If I wasn't elsewhere in this story, I probably would be!**

**A couple items to explain: This story is not on hiatus, unless I post something saying so. Neither is it dropped. It is just one of three major stories I'm writing (the others being 'My Other Half' and a crossover called 'Carpe Dium') and I have numerous minor stories that I am also working on. So, it may just be delayed by other stories.**

**Next, as I mentioned in one of my review answers, I am considering adding a portion of the story where any number of reviewers can be added in! So, if you think I should find some way to make that work, please tell me!**

**So, please review!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, next bit of the story. I couldn't leave you with a cliffhanger like that for too long.**

**PnFfan101: Yes, yes they have. Well, if you read the bottom author's note, you'll find out how to do just that.**

**NattyMC: Yes, and that won't be the last time...**

**YamiYugi4ever: Actually, that comes in for this chapter. Thanks goodness for a phone that can play video! As for catching me, I don't think he will with Perry around. But I wouldn't want to think about what he would do! And, you'll find out where we're going in this chapter. As for the nose poke, that would be funny! And, you might just have a chance to do that. Just read the bottom author's note!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Wait is over, you'll find out here. And, I will, just read the bottom author's note for more info.**

**MuchuFox: Well, not much to say, except that you'll see that here.**

**anom: Well, there is a bit of a chase scene here, and there will be some more action later on. Glad you like it!**

****Leopardlover1002**: No problem. Just read the bottom author's note for some more details about that.**

****Tink555: Well, you will have a chance to be in the next crowd! Just read the bottom author's note!****

******Blueberry Minizzle: Well, I do have my evil moments. I think everyone does, actually...******

********Gyaradosmaster: Yeah, pretty much. Phineas will have a lot more to squirm about now, so I hope you like that. And of course I'd find a way to get you in. So, just read the chapter and the bottom author's note. That'll tell you all you need to know!********

**********Michi41: Well (I'm sounding somewhat like a broken record with that first word...), a lot would happen. And, really, all of that would happen at some point or another. I just felt that a lot of that went together pretty well. As for meeting the gang, I'm giving all the reviewers a chance for that. Just check out the bottom author's note for more details. You've already given me a little to work with, though...**********

**********IzzieGS: Yes, yes you can. It wouldn't be fair to let just some of the reviewers come in, would it? Yes, there would be a lot of that, I think. And, I may write more about the gang than I do about Doof and Perry stuff, but that doens't mean I can't like them both. As I said previously, I probably would have been in that crowd of Doof fans if I weren't elsewhere in the story.**********

**********the empire: Well, maybe. But, it might not work out. Just read the bottom author's note for more.**********

**********Midnight4568: Thanks! Hopefully, it will stay interesting all the way through!**********

**********IzzytheGreat14: Thanks! I actually can't wait to write more, to be honest!**********

**********Alright, reviews taken care of. What else...**********

**********Right! The big thing about the reviewers entering the story! Well, given the size of this author's note, I'll be posting that information at the bottom of the chapter.**********

**********Also, some stuff here gets made up. In other words, there is a little more fake stuff in this 'real' world.**********

**********So, onto the story!  
><strong>********

* * *

><p>Heinz growled as he watched the car drive off.<p>

"I was so close," he muttered. Then he remembered he had a vehicle as well.

Cackling madly, he ran back for his car, not quite ready to give up the chase.

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling me that Perry fights an evil scientist every day when he disappears?" Candace yells.<p>

"Actually, that does seem a bit obvious in retrospect. I believe we even stumbled onto his lair at one point," Ferb adds calmly.

"Yes, the day Phineas thought you made a spy lair and you helped save the Betty bus. Actually, Perry followed you and kept you safe that day," I reply, taking a right.

Perry shrugs, looking at Phineas. From the occasional glimpses I can see, Phineas does not look happy.

"So, you're saying that we're just a cover story to him?" he asks, sounding almost like he did in their movie when he found out.

"Phineas, I'm sure there is a good reason," Isabella consoles.

"Actually, there is a very good reason. He-"

A beam shoots past me, cutting me off. I look back and see Doofenshmirtz leaning out a car window, his ray gun pointed at us.

With a sigh, I pull out my phone and toss it back to them. "Here, look up your movie. It'll explain it pretty fast. I've got to focus on driving right now."

"We have a movie?" Isabella asks.

"Well- Hold on." I shift over to the upcoming turn lane and take a hard left. Unfortunately, a beam shooting at us from directly behind us proves that Doof didn't get stuck at the light. "Well, it is mostly about Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and, to lesser extent, Candace."

"So I'm not in it?" Isabella huffs.

I stifle a laugh. "Oh, you're in it, alright. There is a very interesting moment with you towards the end. It's just that you aren't-"

The car jerks suddenly, and I swerve suddenly, dodging another beam.

"Sorry. You just aren't in most of it."

As I speed up, I hear the movie start. "I don't remember anything like this," Phineas states.

"There's an explanation for that at the end of the movie. Now, try not to talk to me unless you really need to. I'm trying to lose him," I grunt.

Even as I turn onto the highway, I can't help but think that I am forgetting something.

* * *

><p>Heinz laughed as the car ahead turned onto a highway. "This is too easy!" he chuckled to himself.<p>

As soon as he said that, a large semi-truck cut between him and the car he was following.

"Hey!" he shouted, attempting to move around it. However, traffic in the second lane was too tight to slide into. With a sigh, Heinz turned on a blinker and resigned himself to wait.

* * *

><p>"There's a secret entrance behind out mirror?" Phineas asks.<p>

I chuckle, even as I glance behind us to see if we lost Doof. Fortunately, it appears we have.

"Wait! Is that Pinky?" Isabella asks suddenly.

Crap! I slam my forehead on the steering wheel. "I completely forgot about that. Isabella, you have to keep that a secret!"

"Why?" Isabella growls, obviously annoyed.

"For the same reason you guys can't tell about Perry."

"Which is?"

I sigh. "Just watch the video."

It only takes a few seconds before I hear Major Monogram's voice comes out from my phone's speakers. "Ah, good morning, Agent P. A quick word, recently you've been having some close calls, and your host family has nearly caught you sneaking into your lair several times. No need to remind you, but I'll do it anyway, that if your cover's blown, you'll have to be transferred to another city, with another host family. And we both know you wouldn't like that."

The noise stops. I figure someone paused the movie. "Well?" I inquire.

"Perry would be relocated?" Phineas whispers.

I hear Perry chatter and hop into the backseat. Risking a glance, I see Phineas and Ferb embrace him.

"Sorry I was upset, Perry," Phineas murmur s.

"So Pinky would have to be relocated, too?" Isabella asks.

"Pretty much," I respond.

"What's the point of that?" Candace scoffs, "Seriously, as long as we can keep this a secret, we should have been told."

"You're asking me to figure out the motives of an organization called the Organization Without a Cool Acronym? I have no clue."

Suddenly, a beam of light zaps past us, hitting the car ahead and making it drive off the highway. I glance behind us and see Doofenshmirtz holding his ray gun.

"Crap! Hold on!" I shout, flooring it.

Unfortunately, as the car accelerates, I see the engine temperature rising rapidly. I reluctantly release the gas, moving back down to a reasonable speed and a reasonable temperature. Doof starts to gain and shoots off another beam, missing us and hitting another car ahead of us.

The sound of sirens fades into hearing. I see cars behind us begin to edge aside. Unfortunately, that doesn't include the car Doofenshmirtz is driving.

Ferb glances through the back window. "Isn't he going to pull over?" he asks.

I open my mouth to answer him when the police car cuts in front of Doof's car and suddenly decelerates. The view begins to fade, but I see Doof shaking his fist at us.

* * *

><p>Heinz shook his fist at the receding vehicle. "Curse you, Douglas and Perry the Platypus!" He stopped and rubbed his forehead. "That just sounded weird."<p>

A police officer got out of the police car and pointed a gun at him. "Drop your weapon!"

Heinz raised an eyebrow, then ducked into his car as he shot a beam off at the gun. When there was no shot in return, he glanced out of the car.

The officer was staring at his now empty hand.

Heinz chuckled evilly. Pointing his ray gun at the man, he said, "I want you to move your car."

The man glanced quickly up at him, then jumped into his car and sped off down the highway.

Heinz cackled as he hit the gas. Sure, his target was out of sight, but unknown to Perry the Platypus, he had attached a tracking device to the platypus's hat during their brief fight earlier.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys. Since we seem to have lost Doofenshmirtz, we need to find a place for you guys to remake that remote to get yourselves home."<p>

"But Douglas, can't we just call a few places and have the parts delivered to your house?" Phineas asked.

"Well, not really. We could pick up most at a story like Home Depot, though. What do we need?"

Ferb pulls out a list and hands it to Candace, who sticks it in my face.

"Hey! Let me see the road, please!"

She lowers it and I glance at it while making sure I don't crash the car. I don't know the specifics very well, but from what I can see, we can get all the parts at a hobby shop or something like that.

There is only one problem. "Guys, you have listed plutonium. I don't think we can get any of that."

"Why not?" Isabella asks.

"In this universe, plutonium is a very rare and dangerous element. The government keeps a close eye on who gets it. Can you find a substitute?"

"Well, if we could access a power grid with enough power, we could use that instead of the plutonium power cell," Ferb states.

"How much power?" I ask.

"Enough to power a large city."

"Well, we can't go back to my house, than. It isn't big enough. Perhaps…" I see a sign that says _Fresno, 40 miles_. "Maybe Fresno will be big enough."

As soon as I say Fresno, I remember something. "Guys, open my email and look for the FanFicCon email invite."

"FanFicCon?" Candace asks, giving me a look that says, _Really_?

"Hey, without that, you guys might not have come here." I think for a second. "Never mind. Anyway, FanFicCon is a gathering of a bunch of authors from . They randomly send out invitations to some authors, and give out some invitations to authors who have done specific things with their writing. They have an area of the convention for every story that can be written on. I got an invitation, but my parents said I couldn't go. It's in Fresno, today. We ought to be able to go there for a safe spot for you guys to make that device."

The three kids nod, and silence descends on the car.

After a minute of no sound, Isabella asks, "So, we know Perry's secret. What about the other secrets?"

"It would help pass the time," Ferb states. "I can tell mine first, if that would make things easier."

"You don't mind being the one to tell it, Ferb?" I ask. "Because I can tell them if you want."

I see him shake his head in the rearview mirror. "I want it to come from myself."

He takes a deep breath. "I have a crush on Vanessa."

The other three people are silent for a moment, while Perry chuckles.

"You mean that teenager that we picked up in Tokyo?" Candace asks.

Ferb nods again.

"Well, that isn't that bad," Candace says. "But isn't she-"

"A little old for me? I don't think so," Ferb replies.

"Have you told her?" Isabella asks.

Ferb shakes his head. "I meant to, when we were in Paris. But she left and I haven't seen her since."

Phineas pats his brother's arm. "It's okay, bro. You'll have a chance."

"So, which secret is next?" Candace asks. "I mean, it can't get any weirder than Perry being a secret agent."

"Well, there are two more secrets. You want me to tell 'em, Phineas?" I glance back. Phineas nods slowly, so I look forward again and say, "The first secret is that Phineas knows about Isabella's crush on him."

Silence. At least a minute of it. Perhaps two.

Then: "How long?" Isabella squeaked.

I glance back at Phineas, and seeing that he isn't making a move to explain, I continue, "He's known since the nightmare you had last week. In fact, that also is part of secret number two."

Isabella looks at me in disbelief, than turns back to Phineas. "Why didn't you tell me?" she practically whispers.

Phineas blushes heavily. "Well, because I- well you see, I- I- I CAN'T DO THIS!" he shouts.

I sigh. "He loves you back and even kissed you to wake you up."

"Dude!" Phineas exclaims. He then sighs. "Yeah, pretty much."

I glance at Isabella, expecting some sort of wonder or astonishment to be obvious on her face. Instead, she looks ticked.

"You kissed me a week ago and you never told me, despite the fact that you knew I would return those feelings?"

All of us look at her. I don't think anyone could have seen this coming.

"Phineas Flynn! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that didn't work out like it was supposed to, did it? Did anyone think Isabella would get mad? I actually only thought of this myself a couple days ago.<strong>

**Not to mention Doof is still on our trail...  
><strong>

**Anyway, details on the reviewer thing. So, as you can see, I made up a FanFiction Convention. Not real (dang it!) but it is very useful. So, whoever wants to be in the story is a chosen author for the convention (or a person who randomly got in somehow, if you don't have an account).**

**That's right. Anyone who wants to be there gets to be there. IF you review, tell if you want to be known by your author name or a different name, any other sections you might be coming from when you see the group (I doubt everyone would be hanging out in the Phineas and Ferb section only), and what you want to do when you meet the group. I'll try my best to work every suggestion in. And there might be some sections later for other suggestions for you guys. As this chapter shows, we're gonna need a little help getting everything together. So, do be shy! Just tell me what you want to do!**

**And, finally, this is open to ANYONE! People who do not have FanFiction accounts who have not reviewed before, but would like to review now, can join in as well.**

**But, remember, these guys are from my story and, as such, they may not have the same tastes as the guys from your stories. That also doesn't mean that I have mentioned all those tastes, so their reactions may surprise you...**

**So, please leave your review! I'll be waiting a little while before updating to make sure I get reviews from everyone who wants to be in the story!  
><strong>


End file.
